Weshmister Abbey
Weshmister Abbey is an awe-inspiring telenacle in the HunEmpire, built by Saint Joan Bartnik. It is one of the largest Governance telenacles in Antarctica, and also one of the oldest, built in 1909. It is the traditionl place of coranation and burial of the kings of the HunEmpire and also serves as a place of refuge and comfort to weary travelers. There is a Ketchup factory in its basement. It is one of the last telenacles to still have a fully operational antique supercomputer. Its primary computer, the SuperDeeDuper-Hun-Unit, was built in 1967. Before that, several other IBM-ish mainframes graced its hallwoed halls Background Weshmister Abbey was founded by Saint Joan Bartnik in 1909. She built the place as a great Place to crown the kings of the HunEmpire, provide a center of communications for the Empire, make Ketchup, and give guidance to those in need of help. When the Abbey was built, Saint Joan became its first Gigabishop and governed the place for many long years. The Abbey's first technological use was a telegraph station. When a telegraph operator sent a signal, it came through the Abbey to an expensive, high-quality telegraph amplifier, where a Datacon or volunteer would retype the signal in a louder tone, so that it could tranverse the entire HunEmpire without losing strength or volume. All telegraph lines started from the Abbey and branched out. Every telegraph message went through the Abbey and back out. The telegraph force was several hundred Datacons strong, who were administerd by three Megabishops, one MetroCERN, and the Gigabishop of the Abbey. In 1911 the first king ever crowned in the Abbey, Robert I, was made ruler of the country and got a life time supply of ketchup upon coronation. In 1942 Gigabishop Zoey Doclair had donation boxes installed all over the Abbey so penguins of the HunEmpire could help the Abbey grow which it did in time. In 2009, Ben Hun, the current ruler of the HunEmpire, was crowned king in Weshmister Abbey and made king of the country. Since Governance employees are unauthorized to perform formal ceremonies like mairrage or coronations, a judge was called in from the mainland to crown Ben. Inhabitants *Gigabishop *Weary travelers *Visiting penguins *Governance employees Governance Data Weshminster Abbey's parish is governed and directed by a Gigabishop who rules the Abbey. This is the only Governance institution in the HumEmpire, and its sheer size allows for enough employees to administer the whole realm. Employees *The Gigabishop *One Cardinal *Two MetroCERNs *Three Megabishops *Two priests *Several dozen Datacons *Volunteers Employee breakdown Weshminster Abbey's parish is governed and directed by a Gigabishop who rules the Abbey. Said parish spans the whole Empire. The Cardinal who lives here is in charge of the Ketchup plant in the basement. Folks jokingly refer to him as "Arch-Ketchup". The Cardinal also rings the bells. The two MetroCERNs are split on duties. One maintains the modern technology/communications and utilities (Internet, phones, water, television, etc. etc.), oversees the megabishops, and keeps the Abbey in order. The other MetroCERN, a very elderly penguin, oversees the 1960s mainframe, cleans the decommissioned telegraph equipment, and gives tours to travellers. Of the three Megabishops, only one performs the traditional duties of a Megabishop. That is, only one actually comes and gives Tech-Time to the congregation. The other two perform more interesting jobs. One Megabishop helps the MetroCERN with his duties, the other provides counselling to weary travellers seeking solace. That megabishop is a professional psychitraist who volunteered his services to the Governance. He was initially a non-Governance monk who went to medical school. The two priests help in the Ketchup plant, as do most of the Datacons. Some datacons are scattered elsewhere, helping the mainframe MetroCERN or the modern MetroCERN, assisting the Megabishops, or on break. Trivia *Having been built in 1909, Weshmister has an antique belfry, with actual bells rung manually. Modern telenacles use electronic chimes. *The telegraph equipment, though demcommissioned, was too special to disassmble. It now sits in its room, gathering dust. The MetroCERN in charge of the mainframe believes that, if it was needed, the telegraph could be reactivated. *The ketchup plant was set up in 1912. All living HunEmpire nobles still receive their lifetime supply of ketchup. See also * HunEmpire * Saint Joan Bartnik * Ben Hun * Governance Category:Rooms Category:Governance